


The Morning After

by 42hrb



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Awkwardness, Derek Has Chest Hair, Fluff and Smut, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Porn with Feelings, Smut, sterek, stiles likes it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6380689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42hrb/pseuds/42hrb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles meets Derek at the club, then they meet again the next morning at brunch.  It's as awkward as it sounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://wolvesouls.tumblr.com/post/141608777245/zaynsfrog-does-the-i-slept-with-you-the-other) Tumblr post.

Stiles was sweaty and a little drunk, his shirt clinging to his torso as he danced in the club. He had long since lost sight of Scott, Kira, Lydia and Isaac, but he didn't care.  He felt a pair of hands grab at his hips, he turned his head slightly to look over his shoulder and he felt his already red face flush even hotter. 

The man behind him was about his height, but he was broader, with strong arms and the sexiest lumberjack beard Stiles had ever seen. Even on the dimly lit dance floor Stiles could see the other man's smirk. 

They danced for the rest of the song, back to front, moving in time with the music. "I'm Derek," the bearded guy said as the song neared the ending, his lips grazing Stiles' ear as he did.  Stiles’ felt goosebumps on his arms.

Stiles turned around to face Derek, draping his arms over his muscular shoulders and leaned in, "Stiles."

"What's a Stiles?" Derek asked as they moved in time with the new song, his thumbs finding their way under the hem of Stiles' shirt. 

"I am," Stiles said with a laugh, moving even closer to Derek so they were flush against each other, one of Stiles’ legs slotted between Derek’s and Derek’s muscular thigh between Stiles’.

Stiles wasn't sure who kissed who first, but next thing he knew he was being gently shoved against the wall in the back of the club. Derek's mouth was hot against his, his tongue licking into his mouth with abandon. Stiles was straddling one if Derek's legs, his boner pushing against the too tight fabric of his jeans. 

“As much as I’m enjoying this, and it’s a lot,” Stiles said into Derek’s ear, “We should get out of here before I need a new pair of boxers.”

Derek grabbed him by the hand and guided him out of the club, the night air was cool on their hot skin when they stepped outside.  “I live a few blocks from here,” Derek said and Stiles nodded, allowing himself to be led to a strange apartment by a very hot stranger.

The walk would have been pretty short if they hadn’t stopped every few buildings, making out and rubbing against each other, by the time they reached Derek’s apartment Stiles was out of breath and so turned on he thought he might actually die.  They stumbled into an industrial looking elevator and once they exited Derek slid a heavy metal door open and they tumbled inside.

“My bed’s up there,” Derek said with a jerk of his head toward a narrow spiral staircase, “Or we can use the guest bed down here.”

Stiles didn’t even bother answering, he shoved Derek back toward the bed near the windows, pulling off his shirt as they went.  Derek’s knees hit the bed and Stiles straddled him, tugging the other man’s shirt up and over his head and then attaching his lips to Derek’s neck, nipping at his ear and feeling a sense of satisfaction when he heard Derek groan.  He ran a hand over Derek's tone chest and much to his satisfaction, felt chest hair.  Stiles loved a man with chest hair, “Why’s the guest bed in the living room?”

“I just moved a few days ago,” Derek said, his voice rough, he sounded like he was nearly wrecked and they hadn’t even really started, “Haven’t had time to get everything set up."

Stiles didn’t respond, instead he managed to get Derek’s jeans down to his shins and smirked when he saw that Derek hadn’t worn any underwear.  “Figured you’d get lucky tonight?” Stile asked with a laugh, running his hand over Derek’s very, _very_ nice thighs and over his hard cock before getting off of him and flipping him over. 

“I haven’t unpacked my underwear,” Derek said, his voice hitching when Stiles ran a hand down the cleft of his ass.

“This okay?” Stiles asked, leaning forward so that his mouth brushed against Derek’s ear.

Derek nodded and said, “Lube is in the bathroom, I can get it.”

“I got it,” Stiles said, dashing down a short hall and found the bathroom.  He grabbed the lube, noted the very cool Millennium Falcon shower curtain, and by the time he was back in the living room Derek had fully discarded his shoes and jeans. Stiles took the hint and took his stuff off as he walked.  Derek was still face down on the bed, his ass in the air.  Stiles caressed it softly before spreading his cheeks and warming the lube up on his fingers, teasing Derek’s hole.

Stiles rubbed his thumb across the hole again and reached around Derek with the other, finding his hard cock and giving it a squeeze.  He felt Derek respond to the touch and slowly moved his hand over his cock while he eased one finger into the tight hole and Derek groaned.  He crooked the finger inside of Derek, feeling for his prostate and stretching him as best he could.  He grazed over it and Derek shuddered.  

He slipped a second finger in, scissoring them inside of him and finding the spot again, moving his fingers in and out, dragging them over his prostate.  “Fuck, Stiles,” Derek groan, sounding absolutely wrecked.  Stiles smiled to himself and pulled his fingers out, loving the sound of Derek’s whimper as he did.  He put a little more lube on Derek’s hole and slide three fingers inside of him. 

Minutes, or hours, later, Stiles found himself behind Derek, condom rolled onto his cock and lined up with Derek’s stretched hole. “Ready?” He asked, already a little breathless.

“Yeah,” Derek breathed out.  Stiles slowly, so slowly, eased himself inside.  He was halfway in when Derek pushed back onto him so that Stiles was buried inside him, his hips flush against Derek’s ass.

“You feel so good,” Stiles grunted as he fucked into Derek, setting an easy pace, “So tight.  God Derek you’re so hot.”

He adjusted his thrusts, pushing Derek down into the mattress when he found the sweet spot. He could hear Derek’s quiet moans as he brushed over his prostate with each thrust.  He wrapped a hand around Derek’s already leaking cock and started stroking it with each thrust until Derek spilled onto his hand with a muffled moan and he felt himself finish inside the condom.

Stiles pulled out, tugged the condom off and tied it. Stiles ducked into the bathroom, tossed the condom and washed his hand off. He found a pack of wet wipes on the back of the toilet and grabbed them, bringing them out to Derek and then said,  “I’ll just,” Stiles nodded toward the door.

“You don’t have to, it’s late,” Derek said with a shrug, he was sprawled across the bed, his arm across the extra pillow.  Stiles crawled into the bed next to him and Derek wrapped his arm around his shoulder, tugging him closer.  He wasn’t usually the type to stay the night and if he did, he wouldn’t ever cuddle, but this just felt kind of right.

————

Stiles woke the next morning feeling like there was a heater in front of him.  He opened his eyes slowly and realized that the heater Derek, the hot, sweet, funny, totally nerdy guy that he had had life changing sex with and then talked until the sun was nearly up the night before.  Stiles slowly removed himself from the bed and checked his phone.  It was already 10 and he was supposed to be at brunch with Scott at 11.  

Derek looked so peaceful that he didn’t want to wake him, so quietly as he could, Stiles got out of bed.  Without really looking he grabbed a shirt off the floor, tugged on his jeans, and left a note on the grocery list that was attached to the fridge thanking Derek for a great night with his phone number and asking him for coffee soon, then he snuck out the door, sliding it closed as quietly as he could behind him. 

The walk back to the bar seemed longer in the cold light of day in his dirty clothes.  He stopped in at a 7/11, got a Gatorade and a cheap pair of sunglasses and then continued on his way.  By the time he made it to the club and to his Jeep he was feeling more like a human and less like a slightly hungover guy who got maybe 4 hours of sleep. 

He hopped in the Jeep drove the twenty minutes to the other side of town where they had brunch every Sunday. Scott, Kira, Lydia and Lydia’s girlfriend were already there when Stiles sank into an empty seat at the end of the table.  “Dude, where’d you go last night, I couldn’t find you, but your Jeep was still there.”

“I, uh, met someone?” Stiles said, running a hand over the back of his head as he did, getting ready for a lecture.

“Again?” Lydia said, taking a sip of her coffee and giving Stiles a look, “I feel like you meet someone every other weekend and then forget about them by Monday.”

“Shut up, this guy was cool, I even gave him my number,” Stiles said, taking a sip of the cup of coffee the waitress had just filled.  “Where’s Isaac and Allison?”

“He’s working and she’s got breakfast with her dad since he’s in town,” Kira supplied with a smile.

“Then who are we waiting for then?” Stiles asked.

“My brother’s coming, he just moved back to Beacon Hills from New York City and he doesn’t know many people yet,” Laura, Lydia’s girlfriend said with a smile, “Be nice, he can be kind of shy around new people.”

“I’m gonna pee, if the waitress comes back, get me a bloody Mary.” Stiles said, sliding out of his seat and heading toward the bathrooms. 

When he got back from the bathroom a new person had joined the table, all Stiles could see was a pair of broad, leather clad shoulders and damp, dark hair.  Stiles lowered himself into the seat at the head of the table again and looked up, his brown eyes meeting green ones that flickered with recognition. 

“Stiles, this is my brother Derek.” Laura said with a bright smile, “I think you two would really get along.  Derek’s a **huge** comic book nerd and can talk your ear off about Star Wars.”

“Uh, nice to meet you,” Stiles said, his voice cracking a little bit and his face flushing, he bit down on his tongue to stop himself from saying anything else.  Derek looked different awake in the daylight, the night before he hadn’t been able to see how Derek’s eyes changed when the light hit them, how his ears stuck out just a bit too much, how his cheekbones could cut glass and while he had been sleeping he had looked younger than he did now, but he still didn’t look old.

“You too,” Derek said and offered a small smile, but his voice sounded strained.  Stiles saw his bunny teeth for the first time and if he had been a 19th century woman he might have swooned. 

Scott shot Stiles a look and Stiles shook his head slightly, hoping he would take the hint and wait until later to ask him why he was being weird.

The waitress, being the goddess that she was, came over at the moment and started taking orders.  Stiles saw Derek lean over to Laura and whisper in her ear.  Because Stiles’ is a nosey motherfucker he leaned over slightly and heard Derek whisper, “Are you trying to set me up?’

“No, Der, I just want you to make some friends, and if you _happen_ to hit it off with one of them, well that’s even better,” Laura whispered back.  

“Stiles,” Lydia piped up from the other end of the table, “That shirt is kind of big on you, is it yours or your new _friends_  from last nights?”

Stiles nearly choked on his coffee and from the sound of it so did Derek.  “Must be, I kind of had to rush out this morning so I wouldn’t be late meeting you guys.”

“Yeah, I’m sure that’s why you rushed out,” Scott said with a smirk, “Not because you avoid talking to your one night stands the next day at all costs.  I still get texts from that one girl that you gave **my** number instead of yours.”

“Or that time we ran into a girl you hooked up with the next morning and you pretended that I was your girlfriend,” Kira chimed in with a laugh.

“I still haven’t forgiven you for kissing her,” Scott said with a pout.

“It was a peck dude, I told you!” Stiles said in a huff.

“Don’t forget that time you jumped out of a second story window to avoid seeing that one guy the next morning,” Lydia said with a laugh, “I swear you run away from just about everyone you have sex with without a word."

Stiles flicked his gaze over to Derek and saw that the other man was frowning into his coffee.  “I’m telling you guys I wasn’t running away, I even left my number on the fridge and I was hoping he'd call me.” Stiles gritted out, feeling like a total ass as he flicked his gaze back over to Derek and then away from him back toward his friends. 

“Wait, you did?” Derek asked suddenly, looking Stiles full in the eyes for the first time since he had gotten to breakfast. 

“Why would you ca-“ Laura started and then a look of recognition flitted across her face and her eyes went wide, “Oh my fucking god, really guys?”

“What?” Scott asked, looking from Laura to Stiles to Derek with a bemused expression.  Lydia had her lips pursed like she was trying to hide a smile and Kira looked embarrassed as she looked between Stiles and Derek.  Scott looked at Kira and asked again, “What?”

“Think about it,” Lydia said with amusement in her voice, “Really think about it Scott.”

Scott looked between his best friend and Derek for a few more seconds before his jaw dropped and he punched Stiles on the arm, “Dude.”

“What, come on Scott, look at him,” Stiles said, waving his hand over toward Derek, “Plus he has a Millennium Falcon shower curtain and we fucking cuddled and talked about Marvel vs. DC until the sun was almost coming up.”

“Dude,” Scott said again, this time his voice soft, “I’m so happy for you.”

“Well, if he wants to ever talk to me again,” Stiles said with a look around the table at all of his friends with a stern look, well as stern as he could look, anyway.

“Did you really leave your number?” Derek asked, his voice sounding more vulnerable that it had last night even though he had been completely exposed.  

“Yeah,” Stiles said, his voice soft and his eyes wide and honest. “I really want to see you again.”

“Okay,” Derek said, giving Stiles a small, private smile before he turned to his sister and added, “You don’t get credit for this.”

————

“So you guys really do brunch every Sunday?” Derek asked, he was still naked, the sheet slung low on his hips.  He and Stiles had spent every possible moment together since the fateful brunch three Sundays prior, from dinner at Stiles favorite diner, to Stiles bringing Derek lunch at the high school, where Derek just started teaching English, to causal nights cuddle together watching movies and eating takeout. 

“Pretty much,” Stiles said, he was tugging a shirt over his head, “You’re coming this week, you don’t have much of a choice.  It’s basically the law that once significant others have been introduced to the group they have to come to brunch forever, sometimes even after the breakup, hence why we still have Isaac.”

“Which one’s Isaac?” Derek asked, feeling his heart flutter a little at the mention of significant others.

“The tall, scarf wearing, douche.” Stiles said with a huff, “He dated Allison, then Scott, then Scott **and** Allison.” Stiles explained, “You met him at Lydia and Laura’s last week.  He leaned over the bed, kissing Derek lightly on the lips and tugging the sheet off, “Get up, you had a real excuse last week and the week before because you had family stuff and Laura confirmed that but this week you have nothing so you’re coming.”

Derek groaned, but he rolled off the bed and grabbed his jeans from the night before off the floor and tugging them on.  “So, I’m your significant other, huh?”

Stiles felt himself flush, his eyes downcast, “I mean, as long as you’re okay with that.”

Smiling widely, Derek snaked his arms around Stiles waist and kissed him, pulling him close.  “I’m okay with it.”

“Okay,” Stiles breathed out, his lips ghosting against Derek’s, kissing him again.  He could feel Derek’s hand creeping under his shirt, hot against his skin.  “We don’t have time, we’re going to be late.’

“Can’t a guy just give his boyfriend a blowjob.” Derek asked, his voice husky as he slowly slid down to his knees in front of Stiles and unzipped his jeans, pulling Stiles half hard cock out of his boxers and licking his lips. 

“I guess that’s acceptable,” Stiles said, his voice cracking.  Derek pushed him down onto the bed and ran a hand over Stiles’ stomach, slowly down to his cock.  When he finally wrapped a hand around it, Stiles let his head fall back and his eyes close.  

Derek wrapped his lips around the head of Stiles cock and sucked.  He opened his mouth wider and took the entire length of Stiles’ shaft down his throat, bobbing his head and sucking as he did.  Stiles groaned and put a hand on Derek’s head, grabbing a handful of his dark hair and allowing himself to be wrapped up in the sensation.

“I’m gonna come,” Stiles said a few minutes later, almost embarrassingly quickly, but he couldn’t help it, Derek’s mouth was a gift.  Derek redoubled his efforts, sucking and swirling his tongue over the head until Stiles came down his throat.  When Derek pulled away, he had a smirk on his face, “I owe you one, want it now?”

“We’ll be late to brunch.” Derek retorted.

They were late to brunch, neither of them cared. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come play on[Tumblr](sterekpotter100.tumblr.com)


End file.
